ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Life of Warlords (2019)
The Secret Life of the Warlords Event Period: '''09/01/2019 6pm (PST) to 09/13/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Ieyasu, Masamune, Shingen and Kenshin. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to The Secret Life of the Warlords (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Ieyasu's Epilogue: Floral Water Jug Decoration # Masamune's Epilogue: Sky Blue Floral Carpet # Shingen's Epilogue: Cart with Sweet Rice Dumplings # Kenshin's Epilogue: Mint Floral Umbrella Decoration By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Honey and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Sunny Balcony'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Effect: Cute Flowers - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Weaved in Light Blonde Hair' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - ''Clear every ending by 09/07 02:00 (PST). * '''Mint Floral Canopy' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Mint Flower Room Frame - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''Detective Warlords' - Personal Glamour Bonus (85000) - Raise your personal glamour to 85.000. * Sparkly Mint Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Floral Pink Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - ''Personal Glamour Bonus (10000)'' - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. * Pale Yellow Floral Handbag '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * 'Pale Yellow Floral Haori '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * 'Mint Floral Pattern Kimono '- Premium Ending Bonus (Shingen) - Clear Shingen's Premium ending. * '''Flower Accented Mint Obi - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Mint Floral Ruffled Kimono - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Mint Floral Hairclip - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Mint Floral Hand Mirror - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Gacha Token - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Closet Storage (x3) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 09/03 6:00 pm to 09/04 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 09/06 6:00 pm to 09/07 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 09/09 6:00 pm to 09/10 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 09/12 6:00 pm to 09/13 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour